Celos
by cecilis
Summary: Maura se pone celosa y Jane se quiere divertir jugando con su doctora favorita.


-Maur enserio estas enojada?.-

-Tú qué crees?.-

-Vamos amor, no fue mi culpa.-

-Yo diría que sí lo fue.-

-Pero por qué? si ella me toco, qué iba yo a hacer, golpearla.-

-Alejarte Jane, sabes que no me gusta esa mujer y aun así dejas que se te acerque, lo haces para darme celos.- le dice Maura enarcando una ceja y golpeando a Jane en el brazo, Jane sonríe y trata de acercarse para Besar a Maura pero esta se lo impide.

-Enserio no vas a dejar que te toque.- dice Jane un poco molesta.

-No, y no hay sexo para ti esta noche, estas castigada.- le dice Maura semiriendo.

-Ok, sabes que no me importa. Tú te lo pierdes.- dice Jane tomando sus cosas de la cama de Maura para irse.

-Adónde vas?.- pregunta Maura cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi casa, no pienso seguir con esta discusión ridícula y absurda.- responde Jane caminando hacia la puerta, la abre y se va.

-Jane...Jane.- Maura corre tras la morena se acerca a la puerta y la abre y se impresiona al ver a Jane parada frente a ella con una sonrisa egocéntrica, la detective la sujeta de la mano y la atrae hacia ella.

-Buscabas algo Doctora Isles.- le susurra Jane al oído de Maura, que solo atina a suspirar.

-Yo...yo pensé que usted se iba Detective.- alcanzo a decir Maura antes que Jane la besara apasionadamente.

-Cambie de opinión.- susurro Jane separándose del beso y viendo divertida la cara de Maura.

-Bueno, puede sacarme las manos de encima Detective Rizzoli, yo no le di permiso de besarme o tocarme.- le dice Maura fingiendo enojo.

-Oh no sabía que necesitaba permiso para tocar o besar a mi novia Doctora Isles.- dice Jane dando un paso hacia delante y haciendo que Maura diera un paso involuntario hacia atrás, Jane sonrió para sí misma ante la reacción.

-Yo...yo pensé que se iría, así que creo que lo mejor es que lo haga y me deje sola.- dice Maura suspirando al ver la cara de la morena, sus ojos chocolate ardían de deseo, el que Maura por lo demás conocía muy bien.

-Yo lo pensé, pero cambie de opinión. No tengo porque irme por algo que yo no hice.- responde Jane sonriendo y dando otro paso hacia adelante y haciendo a Maura dar otro paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno si quieres te doy una manta para que pueda dormir en el sofá, porque conmigo esta noche usted no duerme Detective.- dice Maura enarcando una ceja.

-Oh enserio, pues yo no voy a dormir en el sofá Doctora.- dice Jane dando otro paso hacia adelante, mientras Maura vuelve a retroceder.

-Pues entonces dormirá en el cuarto de invitados, porque en esta cama usted esta noche no duerme.- dice Maura cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ciertamente no tengo planeado dormir esta noche Doctora Isles.- dice Jane sonriendo con esa sonrisa reservada solo para Maura, esa sonrisa que le hacía acelerar su corazón y la derretía por completo.

Maura no pudo evitar el gemido ahogado que salió de sus labios, Jane supo que ese era el instante para atacar a su amante. Así que ágilmente dio un paso hacia Maura y antes de que esta se diera cuenta Jane la había lanzado hacia la cama, Maura trato de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero ama a Jane con toda su alma y su cuerpo reacciona a los toques de la morena antes de que su mente lo asimile.

-Jane...Jane no...No...Para...Dios Jane.- dice Maura entrecortadamente mientras Jane sonríe y muerde suavemente el cuello de la rubia que no puede contener sus gemidos. Jane continúa besando a Maura y comienza a desabrochar la blusa de la Doctora.

-Jane...detente.- dice Maura sin determinación, mientras Jane termina de desabrochar la blusa.

-Shh Maur no me digas que no quieres, porque puedo apostar con mi vida que esta empapada.- dice Jane pastoreando con sus manos los muslos suaves de Maura.

-Dios Jane, detente o...- dice Maura mirando enojada a Jane.

-Oh qué?.- responde la morena enarcando una ceja y acercando sus dedos peligrosamente al centro de sus deseos.

-Jane...yo te juro...que si no te detienes...lo vas a lamentar.- dice Maura tratando de incorporarse, Jane se lo impide y la sujeta mas fuerte e introduce sus dedos en la entrepierna de Maura y le sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos notando que ella tenía razón ya que la rubia esta empapada. Maura se arquea al toque experto de Jane y no puede evitar el corcoveo de sus caderas.

Jane con su mano libre arranca el brasier de la Doctora y se lanza con hambre a uno de sus senos.

-Jesuuus...Jane...por favor...- gime Maura cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose al cuerpo tibio de la morena, Jane introduce dos dedos en Maura y esta gime fuertemente.

-Dios Maur, estas tan húmeda.- susurra Jane mordiendo y lamiendo la oreja de la rubia.

-Jane..Dios...- dice Maura tratando de abrir los ojos pero sin éxito, Jane continuo su trabajo hasta sentir que Maura estaba hasta el borde. Casi llegando al orgasmo y sin previo aviso se detuvo por completo.

-Jane qué demonios.- grito Maura abriendo los ojos de golpe, sintiendo los dedos de Jane salir de su entrepierna y viendo a la morena levantarse y lamerse los dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes, creo que pensándolo bien me voy a dormir a la habitación de invitados.- dijo la Detective mirando a Maura con malicia viendo como la rubia estaba furiosa, ella casi había logrado su orgasmo. Jane se acerco hacia la puerta y salió por el pasillo riendo para sí misma.

-Jane Clementine Rizzoli ven aquí ahora mismo y termina lo que empezaste.- grito Maura levantándose y siguiendo a Jane hacia la otra habitación, la rubia llego a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero Jane la había bloqueado.

-Jane ábreme la puerta ahora mismo o juro que lo vas a lamentar.- grito Maura enojada.

-Y como lo voy a lamentar Doctora Isles.- grito Jane desde la habitación.

-Jane abre la puerta.- vuelve a gritar Maura.

-No hasta que te disculpes.-

-Disculparme por qué?- grito Maura.

-Por qué?, por acusarme de querer darte celos, y por querer castigarme y por mandarme a dormir aquí Doctora Isles .- responde Jane con una sonrisa en sus labios agradecida de que Maura no pudiera verla.

-Jane...Dios...juro que si no abres la puerta ya mismo…** Continuara**


End file.
